


Roughly, Deeply, Truly

by Darifica



Series: The Development of Hikaru and Akira's relationship [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: AkiHika - Freeform, Anal Sex, Fluff, Focus on Akira, M/M, PWP, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darifica/pseuds/Darifica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Akira have a good time in Touya Kouyou's group study room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughly, Deeply, Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanna let anyone who might be reading my ongoing Free! story know that you needn't worry. I'm definitely working on it! This was just something I felt like writing in between updates, to get some variation.

Heavy breathing, disheveled clothes, go stones spread all over the floor.. and Akira couldn’t care less. The only time he really lets loose and lets go of all of his reservations is when having sex with Hikaru. He feels like a wild animal in heat. He wants more; he needs it, craves it and won’t stop until he’s satisfied.

He gazes down upon Hikaru’s red-tinted face. Takes in every detail, from the dried tears at the corners of his eyes to the last bit of drool spilling down his chin. He loves every bit of it.

Pulling his fingers out of Hikaru’s stretched hole, he makes quick work of taking his member out. It’s red, swollen and leaking as he guides it to the twitching heat it so yearns for.

“T-Touya,” Hikaru bites out between clenched teeth as he begins entering him.

He uses every single bit of willpower and humanity left in himself not to just plunge deeply in like his body is screaming for him to do. After all, Hikaru is extremely precious to him and he would not forgive himself if he were to hurt him more than necessary when fucking him. And the true Hikaru can be frailer than what meets the eye, emotionally, making Akira want to protect him in every way possible.

He groans as he manages to sink all the way into Hikaru’s awaiting cavern. Hikaru wraps his legs around his back, keeping him firmly in place.

“Shindou..” he pants. “Can I move, please?”

His tone has taken on a desperate vibe, and he thinks Hikaru can hear this, for though he looks anxious for a second, his legs slightly loosen their tight grip. When he nods, Akira can no longer restrain himself enough to think further than “he gave his approval, so it’s good to go.”

Letting every last bit of humanity slip, he hastily pulls back and then enters again, all in one quick movement. Hikaru lets out a scream.

“Touya!”

It’s wet from lubricant, but still tight, oh so tight. Painfully good. Despite not having the best stamina, Akira feels like he could go on forever as he sets up a rhythm of fucking Hikaru into the cushioned floor of his father’s group study room. He’s vaguely aware somewhere in the back of his mind that he should feel ashamed, partly for soiling such a precious place and partly for having sex with Hikaru in a less than comfortable spot. But Hikaru doesn’t seem to mind or notice at all. His eyes have scrunched up in pleasure and he's gasping loudly from his open mouth.

Akira captures his lips, exchanging saliva with his rival as their tongues meet in a lusty dance, only breaking apart when the need to breathe overrides everything else.

Hikaru moans and spouts broken sentences that are barely distinguishable, such as “Ha- Touya! Do it like th-! There!”

And Akira obeys as well as he can in his uncontrolled state of bliss.

He closes his eyes, enjoying the moment as much as possible. Feeling the sweat run down his back, he slams into the lithe body underneath him, not giving it any second thought. This is natural to him now. It’s where he’s supposed to be, what he’s supposed to be doing right this instant. He wouldn’t have it any other way and he knows Hikaru feels the same, not just because he keeps chanting “yes yes yes” and “it feels amazing,” but also because he knows Hikaru well enough to be able to tell whether a situation makes him pleased or if he’s uncomfortable, even if he’s not always the open book he’s known to be.

“Akira,” breathes a weak voice and Akira’s eyes fly open to Hikaru’s lost-in-pleasure face.

It’s only moments like these, when he’s completely out of it that Hikaru uses Akira’s given name. Akira thinks he’s not even aware of it afterwards. He’s always found it endearing though.

He leans down to hug the other boy close to his chest, enjoying the rhythmic beat of their hearts next to each other only for a small moment, before he continues plunging into that tight heat.

Tweaking Hikaru’s nipple with one hand and holding up his leg with the other, he drinks up every moan and whimper. He loves hearing those noises, loves knowing that Hikaru enjoys it just as much as him.

As he goes in even deeper than before, Hikaru suddenly arches his back and lets out the lustiest moan Akira has ever heard, which would probably have had him coming his pants if it had been three months ago that he heard such a lewd sound spill from his rival’s mouth.

“Yes, yes! Right there! More, Touya!”

Hikaru sounds just as desperate as Akira feels, causing Akira to smirk to himself, pleased with the fact that they are both equally far gone. Two total messes. More than anything, he loves it when they lose themselves to each other. It’s as if they’re the only two people left on earth. Well, to be fair, Hikaru is already the center of Akira’s world, the sun to his earth. And that’s all that he is truly aware of in times like these.

“I’m close,” he whispers into Hikaru’s ear, causing him to shiver.

“M-Me too..”

Akira hastens his speed, pounding into Hikaru’s sweet spot relentlessly as he sets a frantic pace.

Hikaru looks almost ready to pass out as his body pushes back in time with Akira’s thrusts.

A few more grunts and moans later, Akira reaches the edge, spurring on Hikaru’s orgasm as he finishes deep inside him. Hikaru throws his head back, a glean of sweat covering his face and body as he spurts all over his stomach.

In the afterglow, they’re both still twitching slightly as they slowly start to regain their composure.

After calming his breathing down, Akira slowly pulls out, watching the semen pour from Hikaru’s used hole. He shudders, partly because it’s a special feeling to see the evidence of him marking his rival and on simpler note, his penis feels cold completely exiting the comfortable heat, almost as if it belongs there. He’s thinking of silly things, and he knows Hikaru would want to hit him over the head if he’d tell him about it, but he can’t help himself.

“Want to go clean up?” he asks, though not really feeling up to it.

Hikaru glances at him.

“What do you think?”

“No?”

Hikaru nods and Akira smiles.

Sitting up from his uncomfortable position, Hikaru places his back against Akira’s chest, cuddling into him.

Another endearing thing about Hikaru is that he gets very cuddly after sex. Akira thinks it’s because he gets tired, so he doesn’t think so much about what he’s doing, he just does it. He certainly doesn’t mind though.

Akira puts his chin of top of Hikaru’s head and wraps his arms around his chest, leaning into the slightly smaller form. He then watches as Hikaru’s eyes close on their own accord, smiling fondly at the cute display.

“Sleep tight, Hikaru.”

He is very glad that his parents are gone for another day, else he'd have to choose between forcing a peacefully snoozing Hikaru up or being caught in an extremely compromising position. For now, he just snuggles closer against his partner, thinking of all the go matches they are going to make up for missing after having gotten distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing actual smut. I know it's a bit short, but that's quite intentional. I just wanted to try my hand at some PWP with one of my favorite pairings. 
> 
> I'll be happy to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> If anyone's interested, I'm also willing to write a prequel about their first time, with focus more from Hikaru's side.


End file.
